


Do What U Want (What U Want with My Body)

by stonysluts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Cum is everywhere, Lab Sex, M/M, Rimming, Steve is a cockslut, Steve is so submissive in this, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonysluts/pseuds/stonysluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Tony rims the fuck out of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What U Want (What U Want with My Body)

**Author's Note:**

> I beta-ed this myself so if there is any mistakes I'm sorry!! Enjoy ^.^

Steve moaned, and cringed a little.

This whole butt plug thing was a little unnecessary to Steve but he puts up with it because Tony wanted him to, and Steve just wants to please him. After all, Tony _does_ live up to the hype.

The sex is amazing and Steve doesn't normally have any complaints.

Except this time.

He shudders when he stands from the couch, his discarded book lay on the seat, he wants to covince Tony to take it out of him.

No, he _needs_ Tony to.

He just can't fucking concentrate when his body is cramped and he has the biggest hard on he's ever had and isn't there something about blue balls syndrome. He's pretty sure he may have it.

Mumbling to himself, he walks down the stairs to the lab, painfully, and walks in on Tony writing a few things down on paper.

"Tony, please take this thing out, its too much." Tony looks up and goes to where Steve is and places his hands on each side of Steve's hips.

"I don't know, baby, I kinda like you looking all hot and bothered." He traces a finger down the sharp edge of Steve's jaw.

Steve whines when Tony greedily slaps his ass.

"Hmm, let's see what we can do about this." He grabs Steve's hand and pushes him to the table.

And not that Steve isn't 'down' for this but couldn't they do it somewhere more...clean?

"Tony don't you want to at least go to bed ? I mean.." Tony breaks off the kiss and sighs.

"Okay if that's what you want." He takes his hands off Steve and returns to his papers. Steve breathes slowly, his stomach cramps, and his hard on is going to come through his pants. He really needs Tony to take it out but now his boyfriend is just messing with him and being an asshole.

"You know Steve, I would love to help, but since you're not exactly-" Steve whimpers.

"You know what you have to say."

"Tony please help me." Tony sets down his pen and widens his eyes in mock surprise.

"But Steve! We're in the lab! Sex in the lab isn't _clean_!"

"I don't care that we're in the lab, please Tony, please just help me."

Tony really wants to just fuck Steve until they both see stars but he has to wait. If hes going to have Steve, he wants him panting swearing up and down that he wants to be fucked.

"Oh but Steve how ever will I help you?"

He lifts a hand to his chin, the slightest hint of a smirk hiding behind his hand.

It's official. Tony. is .an. _asshole._

"Please touch me."

"Where would my hands go? In your hair on your feet or wait, on your legs?" Tony stands up from his chair, he walks the few steps to Steve and places his hands on Steve's now sweaty forehead.

If Steve wasn't so desperate he would have punched him through the concrete wall.

"Tony please finger me. Do whatever you want just touch me."

Tony hums _actually fucking hums_ and shakes his head confused. "Hmm where would my fingers go to do that? Would they go in your mouth? Oh that's not right. You know Steve I just don't know."

"Tony please finger...my.."

"..."

"My..Pussy."

"Say it again and look at me." Tony places both hands on Steve's broad shoulders and forces him to look at him.

Steve's cheeks flush hard and he flinches a little and looks in Tony's eyes. "Please finger my pussy. I need it."

Tony smirks and runs a hand through Steve's hair. "Very good, Cap."

He moves over to where Steve is legs sprawled out and on his back, moaning. "Sit up a little.", Steve obeys and Tony unzips his pants and non to gentle squeezes his thighs.

Steve pants as he moves his hand over his clothed cock. "Mmmh, please." Steve is a begging no pleading mess on Tony's lab table.

Tony kisses his thighs and takes off his underwear. He strokes Steve's cock a few times and laughs when he thrusts up.

He rubs a hand down Steve's stomach before he runs a finger down Steve's already leaking hole. Knowing that Steve is plugged and filled with his cum turns Tony on even more.

He gently taps the black plug, Steve whines and bucks quickly.

"Hush, you'll cum soon." Tony grabs the plug slowly and twists, watching Steve yelp even more.

He decides he's teased Steve enough and he pulls the plug completely out. His mouth waters a little when he watches Steve shove the plug in his mouth, he can almost tell he's swirling tongue up and down the toy, working it.

He taught his bitch well.

Tony rubs a finger around Steve's puffy, still red rim.

God, Steve has a hot ass.Tony sees some of his cum fall from Steve's rim and he immediately goes to it licking for all its worth. He thrusts his tongue in one motion because Steve is stretched and feels him clench around his tongue.Tony pushes Steve sprawled out legs back, he can feel them start to shake.

Steve is moaning like a bitch in heat, he cleaned the plug of Tony's cum and he is so close he can feel it.

He feels his head slide back and his eyes roll in the back of his head and Tony finds it fucking hot.

He watches Steve as he continues to suck the cum (and life) out of Steve's abused hole.

He yanks Steve's balls and rubs them firmly until they tighten.

Tony gives his hole one last lick as Steve cums.

Deciding to let him ride it out he strokes Steve's cock a few times. "Tony-" "

I'm not done with you yet." Tony plunges two fingers in Steve, knowing his rim is sensitive and crooks them to his prostate. He presses harder and rubs amazed at how Steve's hole just squeezes. Steve's instantly hard again and for once Tony is thankful for it.

He takes his fingers out and takes his own cock out and thrusts into Steve. "Touch yourself." Steve moans and reaches down to touch himself. He's loss of traces of dignity when he shoved the butt plug in his mouth. "You are a fucking cock slut, always ready for me.", Tony pants.

He reaches down to kiss Steve one more times before pulling out completely and slamming back in. He runs his fingers up the muscular blonde's chest and rubs his pert nipples. He was sensitive there. He pinches them and Steve groans low and cums.

Tony leans down and places a trail of wet, hard kisses along Steve's neck and bites down on the intersection of his neck and shoulder. Steve moans and arches his back spreading his legs more. Tony continues the pattern until he's had enough and settles on a few more thrusts until Steve who's came for the third time (not counting this morning) today, cums. The sensation of Steve's tight ass closing around his dick for a third time makes Tony come hard into Steve groaning words into Steve's soft but sweaty hair.

Steve who's recovered by them holds Tony meanwhile trying to catch his breath. He's a sweaty cum-filled mess on the inside and out who desperately needs a shower.

"That was great." The genius murmurs as he entangles himself from Steve's grasp.

He can feel the blonde's cum on his stomach. Steve hums and takes a finger and swipes it across Tony's stomach he lifts it up for Tony to taste and kisses him. His tongue swept along Tony's mouth wishing for access and to Tony's surprise sucks on his tongue.

Tony breaks the kiss.

"You are one kinky bitch."

Steve laughs.


End file.
